S Keiri No Kaichou (Sadistic Finance Manager)
by SheWonGirl
Summary: Sedikit cacat – berjinjit – saat gadis mungil itu berjalan ke ruangannya. Sudah barang tentu ia akan kena labrak oleh managernya yang super perfect karena dirinya terlambat masuk. Gadis itu langsung masuk begitu saja kedalam ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu kemudian ia membuka suara/"Bagus! Alasanmu karena hujan? Kau pikir temanmu yang lain juga tidak kehujanan, huh?/ RNR MINA :D


**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punyanya Pakde saya si Tite Kubo. Saya cuma pinjem nama tokoh yang ga akan mungkin saya ganti lagi ._.**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : M **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje dan entah mungkin penyakit semacamnya yang ga bisa menjauh dari saya -_-**

**S Keiri No Kaichou (Sadistic Finance Manager) ©_SheWonGirl_**

**PS : Kalo ada yang tahu bahasa Jepangnya Manajer Keuangan kasi tahu saya ya, bener engga kalo Manajer Keuangan = Keiri No Kaichou. Makasih :)**

Langit pagi Kota Karakura begitu mendung. Beberapa kali terdengar guntur yang menyambar dan kilat menghiasi langit yang semakin menghitam. Belum terjadi hujan. Gadis mungil yang terlihat begitu manis itu mencoba keluar dari kerumunan orang yang berdesakan, mencoba keluar dari kereta api di peron nomor 5. Genap sepuluh menit sudah ia berusaha keluar dari kerumunan. Ia yang sudah tidak sabar langsung mengambil tas tangan yang ada di lengannya, ia menjinjingnya. Sedang tangan kirinya sibuk memasukkan novel roman yang ia bawa. Di dalam kereta tadi dia hanya mampu membaca 10 halaman dari 568 jumlahnya. Dengan sibuknya ia mengobrak-abrik isi tas merahnya yang bergambar bunga sakura, ia mencari _train card pass_ yang sudah tentu ia butuhkan saat berada di _entrance_ _gate_ di depannya. Sedikit kepayahan ia, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu menemukan _train card pass _miliknya berada diantara bedak dan lipgloss. Gadis itu sebisanya berusaha cepat dan keluar begitu saja dari stasiun hingga tak menyadari ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

Tepat saat gadis itu menuruni tangga yang ke enam, hujan deras tiba-tiba mengguyur. Ah, dia harus cepat atau tidak ia akan terlambat. Gadis itu berlari-lari kecil dibawah guyuran hujan. Sedikit kesusahan karena ia menggunakan _high heels_ hitam mengkilap bertali yang menempel di kakinya, juga ia takut jika air yang sudah menggenang di aspal mencriprat ke kaki dan rok mini warna merah mudanya yang bermodel pias 6. Ingatlah, yang berlarian bukan dirinya saja.

Tak hilang akal, gadis itu berlari-lari disepajang emperan toko agar sedikit terhindar dari air hujan, ya walau _blouse_ merah muda berlengan ¾ nya tak begitu terselamatkan dari guyuran tapi toh ia tak akan terlalu basah.

Gadis itu berhenti sebentar saat mengetahui fakta bahwa ponselnya berdering, tanda sambung ditelepon masuknya. Bergerak cepat - gadis bersurai raven dengan potongan rambut bob pendek dan sejumput poni yang menjutai, membelah diantara wajah porselen miliknya - ia mengambil ponsel flip warna ungu dari tas sakura kepunyaannya lalu menjawabnya.

"Ya, Ran, aku sedang buru-buru kesana," ucapnya mendahului peneleponnya.

"Cepatlah atau ia akan mengamuk," jawab yang dipanggil gadis itu dengan sebutan Ran.

"Oke," jawabnya singkat lalu gadis itu memutus hubungan dan memasukkan hp flip yang berbandul kelinci – biasa disebut gadis itu dengan chappy – kedalam tasnya.

Gadis itu berlari lagi, tapi kemalangan sedikit menimpa dirinya. Saat ia berlari, kaki kirinya sedikit tidak seimbang sehingga dirinya terjatuh dan menyebabkan heels sepatunya patah. Gadis itu menyernyit menahan emosi. _Mini skirt_ yang ia lindungi, _blouse_ pink yang ia cintai dan tas bermotif sakura yang ia miliki semuanya kotor. KUSOOOOO! Musim panas yang menyebalkan.

Gadis raven itu berhasil masuk di _lobby_ perusahaan tempatnya bekerja setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 08.10 dan ia sudah puas berlari ria. Sudah begitu lenggang suasana di beberapa tempat karena para karyawan sudah memulai pekerjaan harian mereka. Gadis itu salah satu staff di divisi keuangan bagian penggarapan pajak.

Gadis itu segera menuju lift dan menekan angka 4, lantai dimana dirinya bekerja. Sedikit cacat – berjinjit – saat gadis mungil itu berjalan ke ruangannya. Sudah barang tentu ia akan kena labrak oleh managernya yang super perfect karena dirinya terlambat masuk. Gadis itu langsung masuk begitu saja kedalam ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu kemudian ia membuka suara, "Selamat pagi semuanya," ucapnya keras.

Beberapa pasang mata milik teman sejawatnya langsung menuju ke arahnya -bahkan manajernya-. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum manis, _blouse _pinknya terbuka dua kancing secara tidak sengaja dan menampakan buntalan yang tertutup oleh bra, kakinya ia posisikan secara vertikal agar menutupi heels cacatnya. Rambut ravennya sedikit lepek karena air hujan, bedak yang ia poleskan diwajah tirusnya sudah luntur tetapi itu tak masalah karena ia memiliki kulit seputih porselen, tidak ada masalah dengan bibirnya, lipgloss yang ia pakaikan tidak memudar. Beberapa titik air mengalir dari leher jenjangnya menuju dadanya dan hal itu membuat gadis raven terlihat sedikit ...

'_Sexy_,' pikir Ran, teman si gadis raven.

Gadis itu berjalan kearah meja milik manajernya. Tepat saat ia berada di depan meja manajernya, ia menunduk dalam. Takut jika harus menatap manajer berambut _orange_ nan jabrik itu.

"Maaf atas keterlambatanku manajer," ucapnya sungkan.

"Beri aku alasan kenapa kau datang terlambat?" tanyanya angkuh.

"Karena hujan, tadi aku ..."

"Bagus! Alasanmu karena hujan? Kau pikir temanmu yang lain juga tidak kehujanan, huh? Lagipula jika kau tidak terlalu idiot, seharusnya kau mampir ke swalayan dan membeli payung bukannya berlarian di emperan toko seperti monyet," ucapnya kesal di tempat duduk.

Gadis itu menatap polos ke arah manajernya lalu bertanya, "Apa manajer tadi di belakangku? Lalu apa kau membeli payung terlebih dahulu?"

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa tidak menawariku agar sepayung denganmu?" tanyanya ragu.

"Kenapa aku harus menawarimu? Memangnya kau siapaku?" tanyanya sengit.

Gadis itu memajukan bibirnya, sedikit kecewa, "Manajer, kau amnesia? Aku kan bawahanmu."

Hanya selang beberapa detik sebelum sang manajer _orange_ membuka suara, teman gadis itu – Ran – menarik gadis raven dan membawanya kearah pintu dan mengeluarkannya dari ruangan dan menyuruh gadis itu menunggu disana. Setelah itu gadis bernama Ran menghadap manajernya.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhnya keluar, Matsumoto," ucap pria _orange_ itu.

Gadis yang dipanggil Matsumoto itu hanya meringis dan berjalan mendekat ke tempat duduk manajer, "Tidak sopan jika aku mengatakannya dengan keras," ucapnya.

"Jadi kau ingin membisikannya padaku?" tanyanya, ia menaikkan alis sebelah matanya.

"Tentu saja, manajer," ucap gadis itu tersenyum menang.

**S Keiri No Kaichou (Sadistic Finance Manager) ©_SheWonGirl_**

Gadis raven yang sudah berada di luar ruang kerjanya itu sedang berdiri bersandar dinding yang bercat hijau muda. Tadi dirinya sudah dibisiki Rangiku agar dia menunggu dulu di luar, Rangiku lah yang akan menghadapi si manajer _orange_, Kurosaki Ichigo. Gadis itu berkedip beberapa kali menyadari hujan di luar sana sudah reda. Ia dapat melihat keluar karena di depannya terdapat dua buah jendela kaca yang setiap buahnya berukuran 1X1 meter. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat, masih dengan dengan _high heels_ cacatnya. Ia membuka pengunci jendela lalu menarik slotnya. Angin yang tidak terlalu kencang menerpa wajah dan tubuh mungilnya.

Entah ide darimana dengan semangatnya gadis itu menaikkan rok bagian depannya, 'Dengan begini rok ku akan mudah mengering,' pikirnya, ia tersenyum penuh antusias.

Sedangkan pada saat itu juga si manajer _orange_ keluar dari ruangan. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu terlebih dahulu. Begitu parah menurut kaca pengamatannya yang ia mulai dari tubuh bagian bawah gadis itu hingga ke atas, dari _high heels_ patah, betis yang tak bersih, rok yang basah dan sedikit kotor – dan parahnya gadis itu membuka bagian depan – lalu _blouse_ pink yang transparan karena air hujan hingga menampakkan bra putih yang berhias strawberry merah – hijau, tidak salah jika Rangikumengusirnya keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Celana dalammu tidak _sexy_, Kuchiki_-san_," ucapnya seraya mendekat.

Gadis yang dipanggil Kuchiki itu tersentak dan buru – buru melepaskan roknya lalu berbalik menghadap si rambut _orange_. Gadis itu menatapnya sebentar – mempertemukan _amethys_nya dengan _amber_ manajernya untuk sepersekian detik – lalu meluruskan _mini skirt_nya.

"Aku hanya ingin ..."

"Ingin apa? Mengeringkan rokmu tapi memperlihatkan celana dalam yang bahkan anak sd tak lagi memakainya?" tanyanya datar.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi komentar manajer _orange_nya itu, tak tahu harus menjawab apa karena perkataan si manajer mungkin benar adanya.

Hening. Tak ada suara lagi, yang ada hanyalah angin sepoi yang masuk lewat jendela kaca yang dibuka oleh Kuchiki tadi. Detik berikutnya yang ada hanyalah helaan nafas dari sang manajer.

"Gomenasai," lirih Rukia, "Lain kali aku akan ..."

"Rukia_-chan_," panggil suara dari arah pintu. Rangiku sudah berjalan dari arah sana dan menuju ke tempat mereka. Ia menjinjing sebuah shopping bag berwarna hitam. Kedua orang berbeda jenis itu menatap Rangiku. Rangiku menyerahkan shopping bag pada Rukia dan gadis itu menerimanya.

"Didalamnya ada blazer tertutup, kau bisa mengganti _blouse_ mu dengan itu, kau tahu Rukia-_chan_ pakaianmu terlalu memprovokasi," ucap Rangiku, ia mengerling pada Rukia.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi Ran?" tanya Rukia, kemudian hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Sedang sang manajer sudah beranjak, berjalan dari tempatnya dan dengan segera Rangiku membuka suara, "Huh, anda sudah ingin kembali, manajer?"

"Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktuku untuh _chit chat_, segeralah bekerja," ucapnya tanpa ekspresi lalu berbalik, berjalan dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Gadis berdada besar itu – Rangiku – tertawa, "Bukankah dia itu _eccentric*_?" tanya Rangiku.

Gadis raven itu hanya bisa mengangguk – angguk, "Mungkin Ran-_chan._"

"Cepatlah ganti bajumu Rukia-_chan_," ucap Rangiku, ia menyungging senyuman.

"Baik Ran-_chan_, terima kasih atas pinjaman blazernya," ucapnya, gadis Kuchiki itu buru – buru berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Hah, dia melupakan yang satu ini," ucap Rangiku, ia menutup jendela kaca dan menguncinya.

**S Keiri No Kaichou (Sadistic Finance Manager) ©_SheWonGirl_**

Beberapa jam sudah berlalu sejak acara keterlambatan si gadis Kuchiki. Ia memakai blazer hitam pinjaman dari Rangiku yang tentu saja kebesaran untuk ukuran si mungil Rukia, sedang _blouse_ kotornya ia serahkan pada Rangiku dan gadis itu berjanji pada Rukia jika _blouse_ pink miliknya akan bersih dan rapi nanti sore. Katanya dia sudah menitipkannya pada Yamada Hanatarou agar di _laundry_kan. Sedang untuk _high heels_ hitamnya – yang gadis Kuchiki bilang bahwa mereka pemberian nee-_chan_nya saat ulang tahun kemarin – diakali oleh gadis Kuchiki itu dengan menggelemnya kembali, sehingga mau tidak mau gadis itu berjalan tanpa alas kaki diruang kerjanya dan ya, heels itu ia letakkan dibawah meja.

Didalam ruangan tempat ia bekerja – dia, 11 orang staff lainnya plus manajer _orange_nya – dibagi beberapa meja berbentuk meja sekat, kecuali meja manajer yang berdiri sendiri. Ruangan itu cukup besar, ada rak-rak dan almari penyimpanan berkas, 5 buah lukisan kecil tapi terlihat apik, ada 1 set sofa yang di bentuk setengah lingkaran dan semuanya menghadap dinding kaca – begitu menyegarkan – karena pemandangan yang disuguhkan adalah gunung Fuji.

Gadis itu sedang berkutat dengan komputer di mejanya, dari meja manajer, meja yang ditempati gadis raven begitu kentara. Beberapa kali gadis itu diperhatikan oleh sang manajer bahkan hal itu di sadari oleh Rangiku yang duduk di sampingnya – tempat mereka berdekatan – satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Ruki, sepertinya _feeling_ku memang benar-benar tepat, manajer _orange_ itu menyukaimu," ucap Rangiku.

"_Don't be daydreaming, darling_," ucapnya lucu. "Pandanganmu sepertinya tertutup oleh permen kapas," cela Rukia. Ia masih berkutat dengan komputer di depannya.

"Kau menyesal nantinya jika tidak mendengarkan ucapanku, jika kau percaya padaku, kau yang seharusnya menyerangnya duluan,"ucap Rangiku yakin.

"Dia galak padaku, Ran. Walau pada yang lainnya juga, tapi tak separah diriku" ucap Rukia, sekarang dirinya menatap ke arah Rangiku.

"Karena kau istimewa makanya kau diperlakukan berbeda," ucap Rangiku, ia terkikik geli.

"Berhentilah sekarang juga dan lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian," ucap Ichigo yang sudah berada di antara wajah mereka – tak tahu ia muncul dari mana.

Rangiku segera kembali ke pekerjaannya tanpa komando yang ke dua, sedang Rukia membuang muka. Mungkin mukanya sekarang begitu memerah karena malu. Tak berhenti begitu saja, Ichigo mengikuti arah wajah Rukia, sekarang dia berdiri di belakang kursi Rukia dan wajahnya sudah berada di samping kepala Rukia. Hampir saja hidung gadis itu mengenai pipi Ichigo.

"Kuchiki-san, sebaiknya kau mencari sesuatu untuk mengaitkan blazermu, dari tempatku aku masih bisa melihat bra Ichigo – strawberry – mu," ucapnya berbisik di telinga putih Rukia. Napasnya telak masuk di daun telinga gadis itu. Membuat gadis itu memiliki getaran aneh dan geli.

Belum cukup disitu, manajer _orange_ itu memegang juntaian rambut yang berada di pipi kanan Rukia, lalu membenahinya, ia meletakkannya di belakang telinga gadis itu, "Aku suka rambut barumu," ucapnya lagi. Barulah kemudian ia benar – benar pergi sedang gadis itu menunduk dalam lagi. Tepat setelah itu gadis manis berambut raven mengekor bayangan Ichigo, benar sekali, gadis itu memang menyukai pria _orange_.

Pria itu memiliki karunia wajah tampan khas pria Jepang yang sepertinya sudah 'dikutuk' semakin dewasa semakin terlihat ganteng. Mata ambernya yang indah, hidung mancung, alis tebal. Senyum manis – yang pernah dijumpai oleh Rukia – dan tatapan tajam matanya menjadi nilai plus tersendiri. Tulang rahang wajah yang sempurna dan kulit halus serta mata khas nya, membuat Ichigo mampu membuat dirinya lemas hanya dengan tatapannya. Belum lagi bentuk tubuh seksi dan dada bidangnya. Arrggg... gadis itu pengagumnya dan itu membuat dirinya nelangsa.

Sepersekian detik setelah _inner self_nya berbicara dan ia membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya, gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan kegiatan itu tak luput dari jangkauan pandangan si surai _orange_ bermodel _spike_.

**T B C**

**Semoga segera ku update lagi, dan mudahan cuma 2 shoot**

**Sadisnya dia muncul di part II :D**

**Review Mina, jebal :3**

_***Nyentrik : berperilaku, bergaya eksentrik, aneh, tidak wajar**_


End file.
